


Frozen Confessions

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASOIAF Rare Pair Week, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: But, oh she was certain that whatever gods there were, they were having a grand old time laughing at her, making her fall for one of the Starks.





	Frozen Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> For the ASOIAFRAREPAIRWEEK, Day 2 Freezing.

For the first time, Daenerys takes in the cold.

And she is chilled to the bone, freezing really. But finds that she doesn't mind much, it means she, they are alive and can now slow down and breath.

Coming North was not something she had planned, but Westeros needed her, needed the fire of her dragons, and wasn't her duty as a would be Queen to help her people? She had done so for others in the Free Cities, so doing so for Westeros was without question.

And that is how she met Lady Stark.

When the armies of the Vale had marched North to fight the thread of the Other, she had come with them. She had known of her, of course, thanks of Tyrion who spoke of her sometimes, but she was not prepared for seeing her.

She was aware that people said she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and maybe to some she was, but there was nothing undeniable about Sansa's beauty. Deep auburn hair, fair skin and deep blue eyes. Eyes that haunted her in her sleep.

But she had also recognized something of her in Sansa. They both had suffered and they had overcome, by different methods, but still here they were, both standing tall and proud.

They had become close after the initial wariness, Daenerys had found Sansa to be smart and clever, and she hoped that for her part, Sansa had found her to be not the monster some claimed she was, but just a woman trying to do what was best for her people. At first, their meetings were surrounded by other people, but somewhere along the lines, both had taken to talk in private, short moments she had come to treasure.

But there was a war to win, and that left little room for bonding beyond what was necessary. Once the war was won, it had been as if everybody could breath for the first time. Celebrations were done, with as little as they could spare, but they could not let this victory for the good of mankind go without.

So now, Daenerys lingered in the dark shadows of Winterfell, roaming its halls and getting to know the people there, some where pushing for her to return South, but Sansa had taken her side and said she needed rest and she was welcomed to stay a while.

She was grown enough to admit that it was bittersweet. All those years listening to Viserys about the Usurper's dogs, and yet, without her knowing, Eddard Stark had done her kindness. First by saving Jon, her nephew and then by objecting to her own assassination.

Least she could do is to know this family. But, oh she was certain that whatever gods there were, they were having a grand old time laughing at her, making her fall for one of the Starks.

Once she had accepted it, she thought that maybe Rhaegar would have found it amusing. Two dragons falling for two she wolves.

So she took her time to gathered her thoughts, she didn't even know is Sansa would love her back. She could hope, but nothing was certain. She had never been one for gods, but Sansa was, she would often see her go into the Godswoods to pray, she would never interrupt her there, praying could be sacred for some.

But today, she found herself in front of the Heart Tree, that old gnarly tree with the face carved into it that seemed to stare into her soul. She didn't kneel, she simply placed her hand on the bark, feeling the cold wood. She looked up to the red leaves, noting that it had begun to snow again. She took a deep breath and looked at the tree again.

"I love your Lady. Sansa that is. Lady Arya is fierce and wonderful too, and I can love her like a sister. But Sansa? I could love her forever. Keep her in my arms. Never let her go and spend my life happy with her at my side. If she would only let me."

"She would let you."

Sansa's voice broke her concentration and she turned around sharply, finding her there but not having hearing approach.

 _A Dragon does not falter._ She thought, out loud she said, "I didn't hear you Lady Sansa. You scared me for a moment."

"I know." Sansa tilted her head. "Did you mean it? And please, I have told you to call me Sansa."

 _A Dragon is fierce._ "Aye, I did. For what is worth, I do love you. I fell for you, it's impossible not to. You are so easy to love. And you should call me Dany, not 'Your Grace' then."

"Good, because I love you too." Sansa smiled then. "You know, when I was younger, I thought that nobody would love for myself, they only wanted Winterfell."

"They were fools then, not to see the treasure they could have gained."

Sansa looked down, "You flatter me."

"I only speak the truth."

"Thank you. For everything. You are so brave and strong, and you try so hard to help others. I like that about you."

It was her turn to smile, "I am glad you do."

Sansa extended her hand to her, "But come Dany, the snow will fall harder and it will get colder still. Warm awaits inside, else you'll freeze."

She looked at the hand and her heart felt lighter than it had in years, without hesitation, she took it. "Lead the way Sansa, lead the way."


End file.
